1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to knee support apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved knee support apparatus wherein the same is arranged for supporting an individual in permitting the individual to permit support and mobility upon a freshly laid concrete surface.
2. Description of the Prior Art
When finishing a concrete slab and to permit troweling and the like, past practice has been to position workmen upon available boards or any available planar surfaces that permit support of the individual. Accordingly, it is understood that there is a long standing need to provide a support organization to permit an individual to maintain orientation upon a concrete or cementuous slab to permit disbursement of the weight to prevent unnecessary disfigurement of the slab during a finishing procedure. Prior art to this extent is exemplified in U.S. Pat. No. 4,346,784 to Hammond wherein a knee support structure includes rear and forward upwardly extending brackets to position an individual's leg therebetween.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,747,470 to Fernandez sets forth a plurality of tray members to receive an individual therewithin.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,043,424 to Crain sets forth an apparatus formed as a tray structure to permit an individual to kneel in a finishing procedure upon concrete.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,789,046 to McDowall sets forth a knee board for supporting an individual during a finish troweling procedure of cement and the like, wherein the knee board is formed of a deformable material.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved knee support apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.